walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Miller
Name: Paul Miller Titles: White Champion of Morality & Order Species: Human (Outsider), Fromer Satori. Age: 23 Height: 5' 8 Weight: 120lb Birthplace: England Current Residence: Outside the Human Village, Edward's Home. Occupation: N/A Abilities: Planeswalker, White Magic, Telekinesis, Magic Tools. Biography Bone as the middle child of Dennis Miller and Susan Miller, In his teenage life with his friend in high school and college, befriending Kelly, Techno, Sore, Ren, and latter Edward. At the time he came over to Gensokyo, he discover his ability to mind read and being an Half-Satori from his mother half and letter become an Full Satori thank to Zero, He latter befrined Ni and latter Max "Laxup" Saibaa who help him to deal with Rho with the help Omega. Ather that, His Magic Weapon ignite spark and Planeswalking and become an Planeswalkers. Find his friend Edward, Ni, Sore and Max, who also became Planeswalkers by it weapon team up stop the dragon master mind from taking over the world by his Power. At time thank to an friend help Paul anyone become Human again, But a Full Human. 'Explanation of Abilities' *'Planeswalker:' Planeswalkers are among the most powerful beings in the multiverse, There main power is to willing crossover to another Plane from anyworld, Summoning Creature and Spell from each Plane from one place to another. In Magic: The Gathering it's what the Player are call as you some other Planeswalkers batter with in the Blind Eternities an outter space between Planes. **'White Magic:' Paul's used all Spell and Creature that need White Mana to spellcraft, All of White spellcraft are Light-bass Magic, from Healing, Magic Protection, Combat Support, Even Magic that will from Law and Order. *'Telekinesis:' His Main Abilities before the Planeswalker Spark, Power to Moved any object at will, Not just Matter, but also energy forming Force Field, Lightning and Fire, however his Controllering it more hard with then Controllering Matter. 'Relationships' *Max "Laxup" Saibaa - Friend and Teammate *Edward McDeviant - Beat Friend and Teammate *Sore Thunder Hikari - Lover and Teammate *Ni Fureya - Friend and Teammate *Kelly Green - Friend *Tekuno "Techno Lime" Sekkai - Friend *Kari Miller - Sister *Pink Rose - Friend *Ren "Omega" Miller - Friendly Rival. Other Original Character *Seth Bird - One Day he met Seth Bird in Shanghai War, As 1st Paul dislike him for being too Naive, but at time he gotten to know him better, he even feeling bad even hating him and for hurting for his some harmless prank. *Ren "Zero" Pendragon - Old/forgotten friend and fromer Arch-Enemy *Terminadi - Half a Year after the The Ecipse by Zero, Paul ended up in the Spirit World, He metted Terminadi and see some power with in. Becasue of this, he training to unlock and to controlled his Uratha's power and to also fight better. *Miki Bandy - Paul is very hostile to Miki, For he dislike her way to Protecting Gensokyo, That is killing the outsider without knowing if they are Innocence or not, along with her Assassin Job. However he hate her ever more for kidding and torture her young sister to get do act that even he find Cruel. *Alyss Baraen - A Mix of feeling to Alyss, As she's very Impules, using fire power that some wounder where she keep all of them if he didn't about her Teleportation, However he was the one taken care of her Witch's half Gerhild and even if she wasn't a real Planeswalker he make her feel like an exther team even given her an New Name, however after Walpurgis Night she have a fall out and lost her to the void being. Even now Paul feel like Gerhild is still there insdie Alyss even if she isn't. Canon Character *Alice Margatroid - Friend and a Ex Girlfriend *Patchouli Knowledge - Friday visiter *Youmu Konpaku - Helper *Sanae Kochiya - Good Friend *Tenshi Hinanawi - Company *Satori Komeiji - Fromer Apprentice. 'Trivia' *In his time in Return to Ravnica, Paul wear an hooded of Riku's wear in KH3D with the White Mana Sun on his back. *Paul visiter Patchouli every Firday as the reason is Patchouli would be using the Metal element, As Metal would be the "White element" for that day. **Becasue of that, Paul's One of Theme, Used Equipment and Some Artifact Creature and along with some Soldier and Knight as the Metal Themes. *Ren actualy saved Paul's life, If Ren stoped to thank Paul at the hospital, Cynthess would have killed him to remove any attachments he had to the world. **However Paul was unaware that Ren've left to save him. Becasue of this, Paul's think he left becasue don't want to be friend anymore and was too late for Ren to be Friend with him again. *Paul and his friend, Do Not see Zero Pendragon as a Real God, despite evidence telling that he is, this is NOT becasue he don't think he is one, but more that he shouldn't be a God. *During the events of "Walfas World Occursum" Paul was the only character a the beggining who's been aware of the incoming catastrophe and try to not let it happen! *Paul's respect the Shrine Maidens for at least doing a Good Job keeping peast in Gensokyo. *It is a common misconception that Paul's Telekinesis come from him being a Satori, when in actuality, His Telekinesis came Natural and he find out once he came to Gensokyo. *Paul's Once believed that Magic and other Supernatural was nothing more then Fairy tail and Speculative Fiction, Never once thinking that it was Real, becaseu of this Paul't never notecs the Supernatural and was unawhere with his Power back them. But Once he came Gensokyo he come to realised that Magic and the Supernatural, Now he not only notecs the Supernatural but also Know some of them, And to uesd his Power Telekinesis. Walfas DNA *3.39: Paul (Half Satori Casual Purple):100:0:150:109:256:83:0:0:0:0:0:412200 *3.39: Paul (Full Satori Casual Black):100:0:150:216:185:83:0:0:0:131:0:C59771 *3.39: Paul (Full Satori Casual White):100:0:150:332:185:83:0:0:0:131:0:C59771 *3.39: Paul (Full Satori Planeswalkers):100:0:150:332:255:83:0:0:0:131:77:C59771 *3.39: Paul (Human Casual White):100:0:150:332:185:83:0:0:0:0:0:412200 *3.39: Paul (Human Planeswalkers):100:0:150:332:255:83:0:0:0:0:0:412200 Gallery Paul Miller (Ravnica Hooded).png|Casual White (Artwork and Return to Ravnica) Paul Miller Walfas.png|Casual White Eye over matter.jpg|From Walfas World Occursum Paul Miller Walfas 2.png|"Planeswalker Uniform" Category:PMiller1